


Hot Chocolate

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Scalding [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Flash/Anti-Venom, Blow Jobs, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Breeding, Flash LIVES, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Peter learns to cherish the venom symbiote, Post Donny Cates Run, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Peter Parker, References to Depression, Sex, Shower Sex, Still, Top Peter Parker, carnage just comes in and peter screams incoherently, familial soft things, for max angst, not as soft as it CAN be w/ven and red but, things get worked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: Peter gets the Venom symbiote back, and together they learn how to rebuild their broken relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> calis inspired me to do a version of hot milk but w/peter for more spideyvenom.
> 
> here it is.
> 
> angsty and smutty.

 Peter tries not to wallow in his own guilt often.

He has his own regrets in life, a list of them he sometimes goes over when the night is slow and he’s not able to direct thoughts into battle. But sometimes it’s hard, to _not_ think about every mistake that he’s done, he considers himself better than he _used_ to be. He’s mourned over Gwen, over Uncle Ben, has moved on in his life even when things got to hard. And yet, his mind comes to a regret, an ugly guilt that had twisted itself into his very being more often than not, the more he’s heard about the symbiote. Seen the effects of the Kylntar on Flash, on _Eddie_. Sure, several of the other hosts were criminals in their own might, but Flash had been more than that. And Eddie had been _learning_ to be better.

   Yet, there was a feeling deep in his gut. Peter never bothered to call it anything more than hatred, a vile distaste for the symbiote even when he _longed_ for it. There was something about having it set in his veins, power-- _more_ of it, with no need to truly rest. It was selfish, Peter knew this, but he was as human as anyone else despite his enhancement.

   He hears about what happened to the symbiote and Eddie from Flash. Apparently after fighting Knull, the symbiote had went dead quiet-- _almost dead_ , Flash had mumbled-- and in the end of it all, between escalations and frustrations and Eddie’s sudden learning that he had a _human_ child, they seperated.

   “Permanently?” Peter had asked Flash then, head ducked and shoulders tense. Flash’s silence was enough, the soft sound of agitation, even as Peter looked over, oculars widening as Flash wiped a hand over his eyes, he knew the answer. “That’s…”

 “Eddie wants to move on.” Flash clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and the conversation derailed into a long silence. Anti-Venom curling itself over Flash’s shoulder, tucked beneath his jaw despite the suit covering him and Peter watched with pangs of envy.

      It takes him a week before he finds the Venom symbiote. He’s felt it more than heard about the alien, in the corner of his mind like his spidey-senses, ringing low between his day to day interactions. The symbiote wasn’t normal, wasn’t set up like a pile of goo in the corner of an alley or climbing the walls like a Grunge horror movie monster. Instead, they’re donned up too much like a human, but there’s a scarf covering their chin, tucked beneath their nose, hoodie shielding their face and it’s only the angle of their body, the silence of his senses that Peter _knows_ it’s them.

   “You look terrible.” Peter says to them, even donned up as Spider-Man he keeps a low voice, crouching down to their level. To a passerby, they would look homeless. Dirty even, but Peter figures it’s apart of a whole look. “Hiding like... _this_.”

 They don’t respond, but they tilt their head, shadows dancing across their face and a hand reaches out to settle onto his wrist and Peter resists his knee-jerk reaction to recoil.

 “Being human never suited you.” The words are colder than he expected, earns a jolt. The symbiote curling on themselves, grip tightened around his wrist. He waits a moment, brings a palm to cover their trembling fingers as he stands. “Come on.”

 Peter can see their distrust, how much they tense and tug away, but Peter steps in closer, squeezes their hand with soft assurance and they hesitate once more, before standing. They could never fully trust one another, it was _hard_ to trust each other when they were once filled with hatred and betrayals and lies. Yet this time Peter knows they have _nothing_ , and Peter… wanted nothing _but_ them. Like a confession to dark desires, the twisting in his gut when he presses a hip to their trembling form, wrapping an arm around their shoulders like he was guiding them to a shelter.

  “I didn’t mean to say it like that,” Peter murmurs when they’ve walked down the sidewalk, where the crowds were lesser, the air chilling the darker it got. “Looking human...it’s not your thing.” The symbiote shakes their head, shoulders shrugging before they press in closer to Peter. Spider-Man gets looks, whispers, an occasional snap of pictures and he’s not bothered--not when it looks like he’s helping a homeless man. But then the symbiote ducks into an alley, grip nearly bruising in his wrist and Peter hits a wall with a low groan of discomfort.

  “This--” He starts, breathless and the warmth of another body is pressing into his chest, a thick-sticky fluid pressing into his body and no longer is he standing with _someone_. The alley is empty, smells of trash and urine. The city street still loud, and his nerves are jittery. Fingers dig into his chest, inhaling sharply and, “--I expected...more.”

  **More?** The symbiote’s voice is softer than he expected, lower and raspy and _tired_. It makes Peter shift, standing taller as he settles the racing of his heart.

  “Yelling. Talking.” He continues, it’s harder to relax than he expected. His chest felt like it would explode, his nerves all over the place, the sensation of the symbiote _settling_ into him-- he wanted it. God, he wanted _everything_ that came from it. But now having it, he wasn’t sure if he could _handle_ it like this. There’s another silence, his breathing settled and he hears a gentle,

**Peter, we’re...tired.**

“Ah-?”

**Don’t want to fight you. Don’t want to fight anyone. Lost Eddie, made mistakes...made too many mistakes.**

“You’re depressed.” Peter blurts before he could stop it, and the symbiote’s silence is enough. The memories he’s been given _enough_ to give him every answer he needed; and he inhales deeply.

   **Can we rest, Peter?** Is all he gets in response, before he could ask another question. It’s the way they say it, like a plea, voice torn.

“Yeah. _Yeah_. You...you’re okay now.”

They would be, at least. Peter knew it would take more than just simple words. But holding them close in his own body was enough of a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there WAS gonna be smut but i decided naaah

It’s hard to talk to the symbiote.

They’re not too cold, but any attempt to talk to them leaves Peter feeling more and more drained, like they’re just fed up with the attempts. Peter trying to be their friend seems to just annoy them more than anything, and it’s only when he’s staring at his phone, after another try of chatting with them, does the symbiote make a sound much like a sigh.

    **Why do you care so much Peter?**

“Because I care about you?”

**You don’t want _us_. You just think you do.**

 "Of course I want this-- _us_ \--" Peter begins, stammering as frustration built up. Hands tightening around his phone as if it would distract him from the symbiotes sudden silence, from the anger boiling under his skin that he can’t decide if it’s all him or _both_ of them.

 **Want the power. Not _us_. Everyone wants everything _but_ us. Control, strength...** They trail off, exhausted as they spoke. **Not us, Peter. You just want to stop feeling _bad_ for us. For what we became when we bonded with Eddie.**

 "Don't--that's in the _past_."

 **But you still think about it.** They reply with a snap, a growl of words when they began to ooze outwards. Head tilted as they glowered down at Peter, like this, he could see their frustrations. The squint of their gaze, the sharps of white teeth as their tongue slide over, leaving shines of sticky saliva. He swallows thickly then, staring up at the symbiote with a sudden dry mouth, exhaling shakily.

  “I do.” He admits, a softness to his voice as he considered it. He thought about his mistakes often, he thought about the pain he inflicted upon the symbiote with every fight, the first time he rejected them; the _lies_ of bonding and being a hero again just to bottle them up in a glass tube. He thinks about it more, the ways he’s hurt them, watches their expression fall lax into calmness. The lines of anger fading into something gentle. Their head lays itself upon his shoulder, phone forgotten as Peter reached up to hesitantly stroke over the smooth curve of their head. “I’m sorry.”

**Sorry for alot, Peter. We’ve forgiven you. We just don’t want your _pity_.**

“I--”

 **Stop.** They say quickly, lifting their head. Their tongue shyly flicks at his cheek, causing the host to jerk. He’s not sure if he likes it completely, but it doesn’t leave Peter disgusted; he feels warm, faintly amused, leaning into their gentle licks.

   “Is this a start?”

 **Yes.** The symbiote murmurs, nuzzling against Peter. It’s calming now, a weight lifted off their shoulders as he scratches at their head, dipping his fingers dipping beneath their jaw to watch their eyes fall shut, mouth parting as they relaxed.

 ****“I want us to make this work, you know?” Peter begins, tone low as he kept scratching, earning several sloppy licks against his wrist. His palm is growing slick with saliva the longer he pet, which only made him _grin_. “Hey there, Sunshine.”

  **Sunshine?**

“It’s a term of endearment--”

 **We know.** Peter flushes, laughing lightly as they bit at his hand, **why call us Sunshine?**

“It just came to me.” Comes the admittance, another laugh rippling outward, “do you like it? _Sunshine_?” It wasn’t like the symbiote had a true name, and calling them _Venom_ seemed to be a quite tender subject--his last attempt had them going silent for a week before they decided to speak up again. The response he gets is another small nip at his fingers, a drag of teeth over his soaked palm. Peter takes it as a yes.

* * *

 

       It’s three months before they finally settle into a true routine. The symbiote wasn’t into the acts of heroism anymore, they pull away when Peter mentions it, grow frustrated when he _does_ have to go out. But they enjoy swinging over the city, when the nights are slower and they can sit at the top of a building. They like the view from above, where the stars shine the brightest. Peter wants to know _why_ they don’t want to fight alongside him, or as his own suit again, but he feels their lack of energy; how little drive they _have_ to do anything. He didn’t think symbiote’s could even be depressed, not when he was filling their shared connection with the various chemicals they needed to survive. Chocolates never tasted sweeter after bonding with the symbiote, which left Peter amused as he snacked on them. It made his alien happy,

    _His alien_. The thought made him content, truly _content_. The being was growing fond at that idea as well, happy with the soft pet names, the scratches at their mass when Peter worked on fixing his suit, or eating dinner or getting ready for bed. He’s not willing to push at them to get help running around, saving lives, but they do help out when he’s tossed around like a ragdoll, healing him faster than he would, easing more of the worse pains. Peter’s never felt _this_ good.

   **It’s not selfish**. The symbiote tells him when he’s first mentioned it, having just finished fighting a criminal with enhanced weapons that sent him flying into glass. **You keep us happy, we keep you safe**.

   In the end, the symbiote would tune out as he became _Spider-Man_ , and when they were home, eating dinner, does it return to the normality that’s formed over the past several months. He’s even tried to keep them a secret, however. The symbiote was fine with no one knowing, even if they grew irate when Black Cat was around, or when Peter chatted with Flash. Seeing their former host makes them nearly needy, desperate for an attention that makes Peter a tad jealous. Regardless, he breathes in slowly, knowing he couldn’t just keep them kept under a tight leash; which was the reason for his next actions. _Telling_ Flash.  

   Peter wonders if it could’ve gone any better than just simply saying, “I have the Venom Symbiote.” during a team up with Flash. Yet then, he doesn’t get much out, before Flash’s face turns dark, the whites of Anti-Venom twisting away from his hands as Peter is grabbed his shoulder.

   “You what?”

“I have--”

  “No, I _heard_. Where are they?” Peter inhales slowly, knowing Flash cared for the symbiote. It wasn’t a cruel action, those words weren’t meant to be anything but shown concern. Peter hadn’t always been the nicest, and his gut clenched painfully at memories replaying in the depths of his mind.

 “With me.”

  “ _With you_.” Flash repeats, tone blank. “What do you mean _with you_?”

“We bonded.”

   “You bonded to them. Willingly. _You_ did?”

“You sound surprised.” Peter teases, laughing shakily as the other male makes a noise torn between annoyance and apprehension.

    “You’ve wanted to get rid of them since--”

 “I know.” Peter cuts in quickly, raising a palm to push at Flash’s hand, stepping back as if he needed space. There’s a silence in his mind, a soothing sensation from the symbiote as Peter rubs at the nape of his neck, ducking his head. “I...we talked about it. We figured things out. _Us_ out.”

  “Yeah? And?”

“We want to do this.” Peter looks up, oculars narrowing. The blond stares back at him, expression unreadable, mouth set into a thin line and then Flash sighs, shoulders dropping.

   “What about Eddie?”

“Eddie?” Peter repeats, just as the symbiote takes to peeking out his shoulder, shyly peering over at Flash. For a moment, he’s grateful for the high building, the angle of their positions away from the edge even as Flash’s face lights up.

    “Yeah, _him_.” The other is saying, a huff of annoyance leaving him when he reaches out and begins to pet the symbiote, smiling softly. It’s his face that makes Peter feel that pang of dark jealousy again, the way his alien trills softly, lifting higher to silently ask for more affection.

 “Eddie’s not apart of the picture anymore. They don’t want anything to do with him. They don’t even want to be a _hero_. They’re…”

     **Trust.** The symbiote murmurs, voice a small whisper. Soothing jealousies, the dark needs of possessions when they lean away from Flash, pressing themselves onto the curve of their current hosts shoulder.

“They’re not willing to do much, really. They wanted to see you though, it’s...made them feel better.” The confession doesn’t hurt the way it should, infact, Peter is relieved to utter the words aloud. Flash makes another noise, like he’s trying to stop his laughter.

    “I’m always around if they need me. If you both need me, Spidey.” Flash stops then, tilts his head as if listening to the sounds filling the air. A distant wail of sirens, the screeching of tires that roar past. “Ready?”

“If you’re not slow.” Peter quips back, brushing his cheek against the symbiotes. They mimic his actions, slipping back into him and with fluid motions, Peter’s swinging from the building.

   **Trust us?** He hears, a gentle tug in the back of his mind. Peter’s small smile comes after the words, the shyness in the sound and he sends an affirmation.

_I trust us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ven babe is just fed up w/heroing rn. maybe they'll get back into the groove once they arent as.. upset over everything thats happened to them w/eddie and all :,)


	3. Chapter 3

The symbiote feels warm against his skin.

Peter doesn’t know if they usually run this hot, or if it’s just him. He does know, is that he can’t help but press his mouth against the soft of their rippling form. Watching the shift in their body, the angle of tendrils that reach out to curl around his wrist. He exhales softly, tries to refocus his thoughts to stay as pure as they have been, between rampant daily mundane ones and the low hum of his spidey-sense.

  Between the grind of life, the tug of frustrations from his job, Peter enjoys the brief relaxation when it comes to _baths._ The symbiote enjoyed them too, peeking out as soon as the water filled to his knees. They trill contently, spilling out like a puddle of oil and float about before Peter reached out to touch them, to drag them close to mouth and feather soft kisses against their body. He doesn’t know what compels him to do it, but he’s been growing more and more eager just to hold them closer. The weather has been getting colder, he’s figured it could be that. Just a low, drumming need to hold them close and kiss. The symbiote feeds into it, dips themselves further into the water with a bubble of embarrassment and it’s only when Peter strokes his palm downwards does the alien lift up. Still clinging like he was an anchor, but they tuck around his shoulders soon, hotter than the water around his body. Peter trembles, head canting to kiss at their shimmering form once again.

  When they do form a head it’s to kiss back, tongue flicking over Peter’s lip with a mewl. It’s hot soon after, like a flame touching his skin as he presses more kisses against the symbiotes tongue. Against their shining teeth before his mouth turns into a grin.

   “You’re adorable.” Peter murmurs, shifting upwards. His back hit the cool of the wall, his legs spread, a willingness to kiss and cup at the symbiotes face now. At their mouth with a low groan of content. Months ago, he wouldn’t have wanted to do this. Even if he’s felt a low tug to the symbiote even while they bonded with Eddie, but the longer he’s been with them; between the cooling weather and the grind of life, Peter’s felt a stronger pull _to_ them. He’s not sure what’s driving him anymore, but he’s fine with it. Fine with them, with their new normality. The alien loves it just as much, with their soft sound of bliss as they bite against his neck.

 “Ah, hm, _Sunshine_ , you’re--” Peter starts, words drowned with a low moan as heat bubbled in his gut, erection growing the more they bit at his neck, the longer they lapped against each soft nip. His fingers tremble, reaching down as each kiss is slow, languid and dripping slick. His grip around his cock is shaky, but he strokes himself in tune to each kiss. There’s nothing desperate, nothing quick and the symbiote reaches for his cock, squeezes the base of his erection as he grinds up into their warm grasp.

      **Peter.** They say, sending Peter spiraling, the softness of their voice; the low growl of need that spills out soon after and his cock jerks, the symbiote tightens their grip while Peter shuuders into his orgasm, spilling heat over their hold. The alien kisses him then, gently. Tendrils curling over his shoulder, around his bicep and squeezing affection as they guided him from his orgasm into a shaky, post-haze of euphoria. Peter feels nice, feels like he’s drifting and his eyes slide shut, he sinks into the cooling water and moans.

   **Good?**

“Yeah, Sunshine. It was…” More than good, wonderful, even if it was a just a hand job. “Was it too soon?” He asks softly, turning his head to peer at the now, seemingly sleepy symbiote. Who peers back at him with a tilt of their head, a flick of their tongue against his cheek and he can’t help but laugh.

  **Soon…?**

“I don’t really know when it’s okay for us to have.. _sex_.” Peter begins, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Reaching for his soap soon after the other has grown silent.

  **It’s okay. With _us_. Connected in ways no human would be.**

“Yeah,” Peter murmurs, soft. “But after Eddie? You know? I’ve seen the memories, you know. You two _had_ something, something special.”

 **He gave it up.** The symbiote responds, clipped and sharp. Peter winces, ducking his head as a chill slides down his spine.

“You loved me too.”

**We do.**

Those words hurt, in a odd way, the gentleness to their voice, the low desperation he feels from their strengthening bond.

   “You still love me.” Peter repeats, cleaning at his skin. Away at the thin layer of sweat from prior, and it’s only when the symbiote hums does he tense. “Do you...want a relationship like that?”

  **Our relationship with Eddie wasn’t the healthiest. In the start, of course. Was getting better...then he decided we were lying to him.**

  “Were you?” Peter asks, breathless. Thinking of the memories he’s seen, the anguish and pain; the sensation of being ripped apart. There’s so many negative emotions, such dark sensations--like he’s _drowning_ , that it takes him a moment to realize it’s not all him. It’s his alien.

   **No...after...Knull. We...we were sick. Scared. Confused. Acted so much on instincts, protecting ourselves, our _host_. Didn’t realize we were hurting _us_ until it was too late.**

The confession makes him feel-- _them_ , lighter. Peter exhales, takes their jaw between his fingers and tugs them close, kisses at their parted jaw; the symbiote makes a low sound of content.

 “You protected him.”

 **He wants a family.** The other retorts, voice trembling. **Had a family. Made one together. Sleeper.**

“What about the others--?”

 **Never _had_ a good relationship with them. Never truly understood them, got to _know_ them. They were taken away from us. **The symbiote quickly says, **gone too soon.**

“Do you want a family?”

**Just want to be...happy.**

  Peter doesn’t respond, but they dig into his shoulders, nip at his jaw when he grins and nudges their face with his own. “You didn’t mention _Carnage_.”

  **We don’t talk about Carnage.** The alien quickly snaps, no anger, no true shame, just a tiredness he’s come to associate with their talk of the past. **We don’t have a good relationship with Carnage either.**

“Do you _want_ one? Sure, Carnage is...uh, not exactly..the _greatest_ \--”

  **The moment Carnage and I decide to sit and talk, would be the day hell freezes over.**

 “Alright, Sunshine.” Peter laughs, slumping back against the wall, having washed himself completely between the talk. “let’s finish the bath. Get some rest.”

   They still feel light afterwards, when the sheets are tucked over Peter and the alien curls taut over his chest while peering at the glaring screen of a laptop.

They felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a marvel rp server, come at me and lets do the things together like... flash/symby or mst hing  
> anything goes  
> https://discord.gg/PtCkmK
> 
> chapter notes about the symbiote currently; they are still...upset over eddie and just, lowkey petty so they are saying how _they_ felt vs how eddie probably felt. and see the situation.


End file.
